Don Quixote’s Fairy Adventure
by Banana-boo
Summary: I had to write this for school. Don Quixote must find the queen of the Faries to save his Lady. plez R&R!


**Well, I had to write this for Spanish class, even though my teacher told us not to write it in spanish for some reason.XD I dunno why but anyway...**

**DISCLAMER: I, banana-boo, hearby tell a you ppls, that I do not own Don Quxote, Sancho, Dulcina, or any of their adventures. They belong to... the auther of the book. was that good enuf? Okay, so no suing! XD**

**Well, here it goes:**

Don Quixote and Sancho traveled down the bumpy country road both of them in their own thoughts.

"I had a terrible dream last night Sancho," said Don Quixote, breaking the silence. "In my dream the Queen of the Fairies told me that The Lady Dulcina has been captured by giants! Do you know what this means Sancho?"

"I'm afraid I don't" Sancho replied.

"It means I must find the Queen of the Fairies and She will lead me to my Lady."

"But how'r we gunna find a fairy?" Sancho asked

"Elves know how to find fairies," said Don Quixote "First we must find an elf."

As they where talking, a small group of four children, who where playing by the side of the road, came into view. Don Quixote's face lit up.

"Sancho!" he cried, "The Queen must have told the Elves to find us! There they are right in front of us!"

Sancho looked at the children, then back at Don Quixote.

"But I don't see any elves! All I see is some children playing further on down the road!"

Don Quixote shook his head. "No, no Sancho!" he cried "Can't you tell a child from an elf? These are clearly elves!" and with that he approached the children.

"Greetings my friends!" he said as he came near. The children looked up from their games and stared at the strange man in armor who had spoken to them. Then they looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

Don Quixote turned to Sancho, "Very playful creatures, elves are," he whispered "Don't know when to be serious." Then he turned back to the children.

"Elves!" he said to them, "I'm afraid that The Lady Dulcina has been captured by giants! I must have your help to seek the Queen of the Fairies who will lead me to her!"

The children chatted amongst themselves; "He wants to play with us." They told each other. The youngest child, who had been sucking her thumb this whole time, now removed it from her mouth and asked the Knight in her small voice, "Would you like to play wif us sir?"

"I'm afraid I have no time to play, young elf" he replied "I must find the queen of the Fairies before it is too late to save my Lady."

The children, thinking of what a fun game it would be to pretend to be an elf looking for a fairy, jumped about in excitement.

"I want to find a fairy! Let's go find a fairy!" they all cried, and set off on their quest.

"Come Sancho!" said Don Quixote, as he dismounted from his horse "we must follow the elves wherever they go. They know the best places to find fairies."

So the children, followed by the Knight and his Squire, entered a nearby forest. The children scrambled about, looking under leaves and flower pedals, each one hoping that they would be the one to find the fairy. They made their way over fallen trees and around bushes until they came to a pond. Night was falling and the red and orange sun that could only barely be seen through the trees, was now setting. The children searched around the pond until there was not a leaf or a stick that had not been overturned.

Finally, the four children sat down on a fallen-over tree to take a break. The youngest child inserted her thumb into her mouth again and laid her head against her brother's shoulder. Her eyes grew heavy and just as she was about to drift off to sleep… she opened her eyes again, sat up and pointed at something.

"Fairy!" she cried.

The others looked at where she was pointing, and there was a firefly, slowly flying about.

The children stood up and cheered.

"We found her! We found her!" they called

The small child's brother sneaked up behind the firefly and caught it. Then he brought it up to Don Quixote.

"Here She is sir!" he said as he let it go.

"Wonderful!" cried Don Quixote, "Thank you very much for your help my dear elves. But I must be going now. I must follow the Queen. Good bye now!"

The children waved goodbye to the strange man, than began heading back to their home.

Don Quixote and Sancho followed it, but as soon as they had gone a few yards, they lost the firefly.

"Sancho!" Don Quixote cried, "this is horrible! How will I ever save Dulcina?"

"Perhaps the Fairy Queen is going to save her somehow." Sancho suggested "maybe tonight the Queen will send you another dream and tell you."

Don Quixote thought for a moment, "For once, you may be right," he said.

THE END

**So there you go! Please review! And f you didn't like it... plez don't flame me! hides  
XD**


End file.
